Various eyeglass assemblies enabling variation or modification of their construction are known. For example, one such eyeglass structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,743 issued Dec. 14, 1993 to Hofmair et al. In this eyeglass frame, simple separable coupling means are provided between a common top rim member and a bottom rim member, the coupling being required to reliably lock these members in an engaged position.
While it is possible to replace lenses of standard eyeglasses, it is also important to provide such feature in the more structurally rigid eyeglass assembly used especially during sport activities so that a change in a lens prescription of the user will not result in the buy of a new eyeglass assembly to suit the new prescription.